gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga is the fourth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 7, 2013 following a four-week hiatus. Source Filming began on September 23, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Ian Brennan. Source Spoilers Plot New York *Adam Lambert's character, Starchild, will make his debut in this episode. He is said to be Kurt's rival. *The New York singing scene will leave many fans of the show really satisfied Source *Starchild is introduced in a funny way Source *His interactions with the NY gang may vary Source *Starchild's real name is Elliott Gilbert Source *Kurt, Dani and Santana hold auditions to start a Madonna cover band. Source *Elliott auditions with Marry The Night. Source Lima *Tina has a hilarious and kind of unexpected moment at McKinley Source *Some students are more excited about this week’s assignment than others. Source Scenes *Blake was at a dance rehearsal (9/18) Source *Lauren and Darren were on set (9/23) Source *Erinn was at a dance rehearsal (9/24) Source *Blake and Kevin were on set (9/24) Source *Jacob, Jenna, Alex, and Becca most likely filmed Wide Awake (9/24) Source *Naya, Amber, and Mark were on set (9/25) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya, Lea, Chris, Demi, and Adam were on set, most likely filming the New York portion of Roar (9/26) Source Source 2 *Demi and Chris were at the NYADA set (9/27) Source *Lauren Potter was on set (9/27) Source *Kevin and Chord were on set, most likely filming Applause (9/27) Source Source 2 *Melissa, Erinn, Alex, and Jacob were on set (9/30) Source *Naya, Demi and Adam were on set (10/1) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris were on set (10/1) Source *Jenna was at a dance rehearsal. (10/1) However, it could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Jenna was on set (10/3). However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Erinn filmed a scene in the hallway. (10/3) However, it could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Trisha Rae Stahl was on set. (10/5) However, it could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Glee is looking for professional hairstylists to work onscreen on 10/8. Music *Jenna was in the studio recording 2 songs. (9/18) Source *Lea was in the studio recording one of her favorite new pop songs. (9/20) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Starchild *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *As of this episode, Glee has covered or featured at least one song from each of Lady Gaga's studio albums: **''Poker Face'' from " ", Bad Romance and Telephone from " ", Born This Way, Yoü and I, Edge of Glory, Americano, and Marry the Night from " ", and Applause from " ". Gallery Filming 9/26-27.jpg|Chris, Adam, Demi, Lea, and Naya on set. BU8tISFCMAE3djB.jpg Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg Fantastic5.jpg|Filming. Lea, Naya, Adam, Demi, Chris BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg|Chris and Demi on the NYADA set. LaurenAndIan.jpg BVPJiDaCcAA18ei.jpg|Chord Gaga DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set. Rachel and Kurt 5x04.jpg Rachel 5x04.jpg 1375719 627353043978111 440887038 n.png BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg|Roar Hairstylists.png Lunchtime.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes